


chasing

by soulofme



Series: sheith sentence prompts [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, bonus points if you can guess which fast food chain i'm shitting on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofme/pseuds/soulofme
Summary: When he’s like this, stripped down of rank and glamour, Keith likes him best.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: sheith sentence prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1056407
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	chasing

**Author's Note:**

> sentence prompt: what?

There’s a word for this, whatever it is, but Keith can’t think about it. He’s watching Shiro eat a shitty excuse for a taco, drinking flat Cola, trying to figure out where the fuck his life is supposed to go from _here_.

It’s not often that he gets overdramatic, stuck in his own head and all of his misfortunes, but tonight’s as good of a night as any to feel sorry for himself. Shiro’s off in own little grease-filled bubble, lettuce falling on the wrapper spread over his lap. When he’s like this, stripped down of rank and glamour, Keith likes him best. Because this is the Shiro he knows. Not that he has anything against the strait-laced good boy. It’s just not _his_ Shiro.

Shiro’s kicking his feet, crunching his taco between his teeth, looking equal parts gross and gorgeous. It’s a nasty combination, one that has Keith’s stomach flipping and turning in ways he hadn’t even known were possible.

Keith looks down at the world below them. Most of it’s asleep, but the lights twinkle like some cheap imitation of stars. You can’t see stars in the city, which Keith didn’t think would ever bother him.

Only it does, a metric _fuckton_.

He’s feeling something else then, something besides the pity that makes him sneer and hate himself just that much more. Shiro’s polishing off his taco, wiping his sour cream covered fingers off, looking far too damn excited just because he _ate_.

“What?” he asks, eyes a little too round, a little too self-conscious.

Keith gets this urge, this desire to kiss the crumbs off his face and the grease off his lips, and before he can convince himself it’s a bad idea he’s _doing it_. Shiro tastes as horrible as Keith knows fast-food tacos can be, but underneath it all, there’s something he keeps chasing.

Warmth? Safety? The sense that even if everything were to go to shit right this second, Shiro would somehow make it all okay again? It’s something. Something that he thinks for the second time this night he can’t name. He can sit here all night and list off all the reasons why he doesn’t deserve Shiro and why _Shiro_ needs someone better. But for now, just for a moment, Keith wants to pretend he isn’t that miserable.

The nameless thing spreads inside of him, consuming him and leaving him feeling like he’s burning. It has him kissing Shiro harder, like he can somehow convey all of the things he thinks that get stuck in his head. Like how much he appreciates Shiro, how he’d be lost without him, crazy things like _that_.

Whatever it is, Keith imagines himself coming back for more, taco and all.


End file.
